Itch-Eye
About 'Itch-Eye' Eugene being Eugene, he reluctantly listened to my orders on June 18th. I had sent him to the floor of no return. Dust levels had reached a new maximum, meanwhile the stench coming from there was smelling the whole Mansion out. Disgusted, I ordered him up there immediately fully equipped, with night-vision goggles, his usual mop and bucket, a brush, and even a cattle prod if anything was lurking up there. Eugene's face dropped as the elevator doors closed. I knew that he wouldn't be the same man on returning. The reason for this was Michael Earl. Or as he's better known these days; Itch-Eye. Michael was the first ever human experiment in the tests ran in the labs under the Mansion, and the result turned out negative to say the least. Michaels face was horribly disfigured, anything beyond explanation. The other human in the experiment luckily died. The way Michael was scarred after the experiment, it would make any human want instant death. I still hear his cries of pain to this day. Itch-Eye lives in huge dust clumps, which is why he is living on the floor of no return. Many people have said they have seen him lurking around on generally untidy floors and in small rooms, but he soon disappears when he realizes human presence is apparent. Itch-Eye has been seen literally scratching his eyeballs, and when he does so puss flies out all over his shoes. It seems even simply witnessing Itch-Eye changes people. A scientist named Mike Hunt was seen crying and screaming for his mother shortly after seeing Itch. Once approached, his fingers exploded and after the event in hospital he described it as the single most painful thing he has ever experienced. Back to Eugene. Stomping out of the lift and into the murky darkness, covered in dust and cobwebs, Eugene started rolling large clumps of dust into his back-attached dustbin. Kissing his teeth and muttering under his breath, he worked surprisingly quickly for a man who didn't want to be there. After ten minutes he stopped. The dust got thicker, and as the room seemed to open up, Eugene felt like someone was watching him. Remembering his night vision goggles from earlier, he flipped them onto his head, and pressed the ON button. Fuh-Motherfucker oh shit shit shit Eugene said. He had seen something, and after running back to the elevator doors, he grabbed the goggles from his head and looked at them. Firstly, he had pressed the camera button on the goggles, and not the correct button for turning on NV. Secondly, he was stunned by what had been captured by the device. As soon as he saw it, he pressed the lobby button on the elevator control panel immediately. Eugene knew he'd be punished for not sorting out the mess, but what could he do? Once he reached a safe location, he called for Barry and showed him the discovery. Barry told him to show no one else, ever. Not even the slave master. Eugene knew if he showed the slave master the photo, he would be okay and he'd understand why Eugene hadn't done a good job. But he didn't. The rest of the day was a blur to Eugene, and when he went to lay down in his small cramped shack, in his dirty stained sleeping bag, he moved a candle towards something on the wall above his 'bed'. It was this image: Itch-Eye has the ability to etch a 'picture memory' of his face into your eye retina.